


Imagine being Sam's ex girlfriend and Asmodeus uses you to get back at him

by cammiwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammiwrites/pseuds/cammiwrites
Summary: Imagine being Sam's ex girlfriend and Asmodeus uses you to get back at him
Relationships: Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Imagine being Sam's ex girlfriend and Asmodeus uses you to get back at him

“Do you remember a young lady named Y/n, Sam?” Asmodeus raised his eyebrow from the corner of the motel room.

Sam’s eyes widened as he remembered you. You were a hunter that him and Dean met on the road. You helped them out on a few cases involving demons. That was your specialty. You killed demons because a group of demons had slaughtered your family. You were just a girl on a mission to kill the demons that slaughtered your family.

You had gotten injured very badly on one case you were working with the Winchesters so they took care of you and you had ended up traveling around with them. You and Sam fell for each other and you guys had been together for 2 years.

Then Ruby happened. Sam had started drinking demon blood and cheating on you with her… You stuck around, trying to be a supportive girlfriend but he was changing. And you didn’t like it. So one night, you just disappeared. Sam and Dean woke up in a motel room by themselves. With only a note left behind from you.

_I’m sorry but you’re turning into a monster that I vowed to kill and I can’t kill you Sam. I love you too much for that._

They hadn’t seen or heard from you since that night. 8 years…

“I see you do remember her” Asmodeus smirks.

“Don’t you touch her” Sam grunted.

“Did you know that she’s married now?” Asmodeus said. “Has 2 kids too. Gave up the hunting life for them”

“You better not hurt them” Dean took a step forward.

“You boys know that you can’t ever leave the life. Not for long. Especially when you meet a Winchester” Asmodeous taunts. “Look I have a picture”

The picture was of you and your family. Smiling and happy. It was taken a few months ago at the hospital. You had given birth to your 2nd son.

“You should go check on them” Asmodeus grinned. “Address is on the back” and with that he was gone.

Sam and Dean didn’t waste any time in getting to your house. 30 minutes later they were banging on your front door, getting ready to knock it down.

You pulled up in front of your house and grabbed the fast food bags. You had stepped out of the house for 20 minutes to pick up dinner for your family.

You saw 2 men standing on your front porch but it was too dark to see their faces.

“Can I help y'all with something?” You asked with a friendly smile.

The 2 men spun around and you couldn’t mask the surprise on your face.

Sam and Dean Winchester.

“Oh my… It’s been so long” You gasped.

“Y/n-”

“I’m so sorry for leaving like that. I was just… in a bad place. How did you find me?” You smiled sadly.

“A demon” Sam spoke up and you frowned.

“Excuse me?”

“We’re having some trouble with a demon and… He brought you up. We think he might be trying to hurt you or your family” Dean explained. “Where is your family?”

“They’re inside but I have warding protect-” Your eyes wondered to the ward you placed on the front stairs of your house. It was broken.

“Oh god” You dropped your bags and rushed inside your house with Sam and Dean in tow.

“Matt. Oh god” You covered your mouth as you were met with the sight of your husband and son covered in their own blood.

“Baby” You checked your 4 year old son for a pulse… But nothing. “No. No. No”

“Y/n” Your husband sputtered and grabbed your arm.

“Matt? Oh god. Matt, stay still. We can fix this” You gasped and started grasping at your husband.

“Charlie…” Matt muttered as he died.

It took you 5 minutes to register what he had said.

“Charlie” You booked it upstairs to your son’s nursery.

“Y/n!” You heard Sam yell.

Sam and Dean found you on the floor. Sobbing and clutching onto something.

“Y/n…” Dean whispered.

“I did this” You sobbed.

“This isn’t on you” Sam frowned.

“I’m a hunter” You snapped. “Everyone knows that hunter’s can’t get out of the life. Everyone tries and everyone fails”

You looked down at your dead babies face…

“I was supposed to protect them… And I failed” You whimpered.

You felt arms wrap around you and you broke.

You were back at the beginning of your story. You were just a girl on a mission to kill the demons that slaughtered your family.


End file.
